UCC Sasiu Aksun
Archive Sasiu (Sasori) Aksun Name:Sasiu (Sasori) Aksun Age:21 Nickname(s): The Marked One, The Outcast, The Night Raven Personality: Tends to act lazy, Doesn't act serious, A very dangerous person with a giant bounty on his head. Race: Human Class: Specialist History: His Father and Mother were slain when he was at a small age. Throughout the years he lived alone. In some time he found his father's military chest, He obtained his father's katana (Tsukyo's Katana). One night when he was eleven he was attacked by some bandits, Sasiu close to death asked the gods for some power. He received a curse on his arm, it was a black mark which looked like a tattoo. Then he slaughtered the bandits, soon a group of militia with some villagers came. Seeing the scene, they were frightened of Sasiu, they yelled and threw rocks at him. Sasiu ran into the woods, and never returned to the cursed place, he called Hell. In a few years he discovered what he had to do in return to the Gods. He had to carry the along with him, the pain and suffering of those he killed. Not accepting the fact, He traveled to Rivia. He stayed there for sometime, he made some friends there, even a family. Soon the mascara of Rivia occurred. Everyone he knew there died... Knowing he could not escape from the curse, he wandered off into the wild. Soon he came to the footsteps of the great fortress of Gora'dol, an elven city. He stayed for three days. He met his sister which he didn't know about. After he left Gora'dol, a terrible plague occured. He then met a Demon, and told him of his abilities. He was taught by the demon, called Hei'Sof. Soon he mastered the teachings of Hei'Sof, and also learned about hidden traps inside weapons. He took that idea, and began developing secret traps in his weapons. He decided to keep Tsukyo's Katana as it was, because it was the only thing he remembered his father by. He left Hei'Sof, and journeyed out to Salamandra, his father fought for Salamandra in the yearly days. When he arrived, he was mistaken for Tsukyo, until he told them his real identity. He was welcomed in the village. Soon enough he met his father's military leader. Sasiu discovered that the katana was a conductor and absorbed any energy into it. Cheerfully he left Salamandra, and then on his way toward Norid, he heard of the attack on Salamandra. With anger he journeyed back to Salamandra, and saw the city devastated. He was never seen after that, people assumed he was dead, or was he? The Curse The curse activated and given to Sasiu was unique. The curse enhanced your strength and speed ten fold. The curse when used would expand covering the entire body, the powers you recieved with the curse were unbelieveable. The cooldown for the activation would be several days. Tsukyo's Katana This is the katana Sasiu recieved in his heritage, the katana conducted the wielders power, and then used it. For example, if a lightning wielder held the blade, it would conduct lightning and then strike with the energy in the next attack. The Katana still has secrets to it, still unknown. Hidaen-Ukati Category:User Created Content